


The Wild West

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Time Travel, Violence, Wild West, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Renet appears again, this time asking Mikey for help. The two of them are pulled through another adventure back in time.
Relationships: Michelangelo & Renet Tilley, Michelangelo/Renet Tilley
Kudos: 7





	The Wild West

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Renetangelo oneshot!

_"That's the second nicest thing anyone has ever said about me." He was snapped out of his love stupor._

_"Wait... what was the first?"_

_"You'll just have to wait until we meet again, Michelangelo." She disappeared through the white portal._

He couldn’t stop thinking about what she said, her words washing over his mind. Michelangelo had found Leonardo smirking off to the side.

“If it makes you feel any better, I was the first,” Leo touched Mikey’s shoulder. The youngest then glowered, eyes turning sour to his oldest brother. “But don’t worry,” Leo pulled away, holding his arms up upon noticing Mikey’s expression. “I only said that because I wanted to give her some encouragement. I don’t like her like that… not like you do.” Mikey sagged his shoulders in relief, trying to calm himself down.

Calm down, Mikey. Leonardo would never have the hots for Renet… he only hoped that Renet didn’t feel that way towards Leo. But then again, she never kissed Leo on the cheek, only him the orange clad turtle. But she did hug Leo, sometimes it was confusing.

“Besides, she likes you,” Leo nudged his arm.

“What?” Mikey blinked, stunned.

“It’s obvious,” Leo smiled benevolently. “She’s kissed you on the cheek several times already. I’ve been watching the way the two of you interact. I say the two of you are perfect for each other.” Leo patted Mikey’s head fondly, yet proudly. Mikey blinked, watching Leonardo walk away with Raphael and Donatello following him. “Come on team, let’s head back.”

“Finally, no monsters to worry about, not even blood suckers!”

Mikey stood there for a few more seconds, his hat tilting a little sideways upon his head. He shook his head, before subsequently hurrying after his brothers to return back to the lair. At least the city had returned back to normal. They wouldn’t have to worry about monsters roaming around, or being turned into a blood-thirsty vampire.

The next few days were chill, no enemies out in plain sight. The turtles had some time to relax, while Donatello continued to work on inventing some new inventions. Michelangelo sat in his room, bored with ICK’s cooler on the edge of his bed. He was laying on his plastron, dangling his legs over the wooden edge of his bed. Mikey had been tapping the gadget that Renet had given him. She gave him this device before the monster incident happened, having a chance to talk to her just before their city was overtaken by Lord Dregg and the Newtrailizer. It was a means of communication that could transcend past time. Future tech was so rad, but no matter how much he pressed the button to call her, Renet didn’t pick up from the other line.

Sighing, Mikey pressed his face into his bed sheet. This was typical, sometimes she wasn’t always able to answer the call. But he had been missing her a lot lately. The freckled terrapin wished that he could see her again, and this time with just the two of them instead.

“Ugggh, I’m so bored, Kitty,” he turned onto his side facing his ice cream feline. ICK meowed softly, the turtle leaning close to give her a lick. “Mmm, you know maybe I’ll ask my brothers and see what they’re up to?” He hoped off the bed, heading straight to the dojo to find Leonardo sparring. “Hey, Leo want to hang out?”

“Sorry, Mikey,” the blue clad turtle didn’t stop his katas. “I’m training right now. Besides, Karai said she needed some help so I’m going to assist her tonight.”

“Oh okay,” the youngest quickly left the room. He headed towards Donnie’s lab. “Hey Donnie, wanna…” he paused upon noticing the genius was laughing, April beside him. The two of them appeared to be studying together, or so. Knowing that he shouldn’t bother the two of them, Mikey left the lab, closing the door with a click. “Raph,” his face lit up as his hothead brother walked past him. “Want to play some pinball?”

“Nah, I’m heading out with Casey,” the crimson masked turtle replied as Casey Jones soon enough appeared over the turnstiles.

“Oh, can I come too?” Mikey begged, clasping his hands together.

“Sorry pal, but it’s just going to be me and Casey tonight,” Raph shook his head. Mikey pouted, dropping his hands to his sides.

“Maybe you should call Mondo or Leatherhead and see if they’re up to something?” Casey suggested, having noticed Mikey’s dejected expression. “See ya,” he waved he and Raph disappearing out from the lair.

Mikey pulled out his t-phone dialing Mondo Gecko’s number. “Hey, Mondo. Wanna hang out?”

“Sorry, Mikey but we’re kind of busy right now beating up some scum,” he could hear the gecko reply from the other line, the sound of fighting in the background.

“Dude, do you need any help?” Mikey’s eyes narrowed, trying to catch any opportunity he could.

“Nah, we got this! Got to go!” The call ended swiftly as Mikey sighed once again. If Mondo Gecko was busy fighting that also meant the same for Leatherhead since they were part of the Mighty Mutanimals gang. Guess his friends were also busy as well.

Michelangelo re-entered his room to pick up the cooler, taking his pet out to the main room. “Guess it’s just, Kitty.” He set her down, picking up the remote to turn on the TV. Maybe he could watch some show to pass some time? The turtle leaned back into his beanbag, watching his favorite show. Leonardo had left the lair sometime, leaving only Mikey left with Donnie and April still inside the lab.

The youngest remained in the same position for over three hours, as his Super Robo Mega show ended. The turtle turned, picking up his t-phone to check the time. It had only been a few hours, he still had the rest of the day to go.

“Ugh, what else to do?” He leaned his head back, still hearing Donnie and April bickering from inside the lab. Of course they were still busy. He picked up his cooler to take ICK back to the freezer. Perhaps he could cook something? But what was the fun in that when he no one to serve his admirable cooking skills. Mikey huffed, deciding to return to his room. He could read some more of an old stash of comic books, or play a game on his t-phone.

The turtle rested himself onto his bed, leaning his carapace against the wall. His bedroom door was closed as he picked up a comic eyes scanning over the panels. This was a newest edition that he had found amongst his stash. He sat there reading in silence for a while, until an explosion erupted out of nowhere. There was bright flash of white light, blinding his eyes and then the feeling of a body slamming over him.

Mikey crashed against the floor, groaning. “Nnnngh,” he blinked, trying to pull his head to see what had fallen over him. “Renet!?” He gasped, upon recognizing the silver headdress and blond locks spilled over his plastron. Her hair was usually tucked up into a crown braid, but it appeared to be disheveled, coming undone.

“Ack, I’m so sorry!” Renet pushed herself off him, standing up as she tried to steady herself. “Sorry for the rough landing, I needed to get you as quickly as I possibly could.”

Mikey stared, lips parted in awe. He had never seen Renet with her blond hair down. It seemed to frame her face, even though it was just a few stray strands loose from her braid. She straightened her composure.

“I need you help, I uh..” she bit her lip nervously as Mikey blinked, finally shifting his gaze to meet her light brown pools. “I was sent to check and see if there were any time disturbances left over ever since we defeated Savanti Romero’s monster army. I accidentally lost a pair of knuckledusters in one of the places I was visiting. And I can’t return back to the future or I will be doomed. Simultaneous would ground me forever! I can’t believe I lost one of my future tech,” Renet stomped her foot, aggravated. “Now it could end up in wrong hands and alter history!”

“Don’t worry,” Mikey reached out a hand to touch her shoulder gently. “That’s what I’m here for, dudette.” Renet smiled, reaching out to hug Mikey. The freckled turtle froze at the close proximity before wrapping his arms around her in return, squeezing her gently. This was nice.

“I knew that I could count on you to help me. Okay, here it goes,” she pulled away, holding out her scepter to activate a portal. Mikey smiled, taking her hand as the two of them stepped through the barrier.

“Aww yeah! Booyakasha!”

When he came to, Mikey could feel his feet touch rugged dirt. He blinked as they were in the middle of some prairie or desert. There was nothing out in plain sight for miles, save for a sage bush rolling across the desert plains. “Where are we now?” He turned to face Renet.

“The Old West,” Renet held up her time scepter reading off the label on the shiny hourglass filled with glowing sand particles. “In the year 1881.”

“The Old West?” Mikey blinked, lifting his gaze as a hawk was soaring above them. “You mean, cowboys?” His eyes twinkled with curiosity.

“Yes,” Renet nodded her head, smiling at Mikey. “We’re on the American Frontier… near the Western Territories, otherwise known as California, Nevada, Utah, Arizona, Texas, and all those other western states.” Mikey blinked rapidly. He vaguely remembered Donnie telling him about the names of all the other states, though he couldn’t remember all of their names.

“You’re mean there’s more than New York and Pennsylvania?” His eyes were wide.

Renet chuckled at this, “yes,” she turned to face the orange clad terrapin. “And we should blend in.” She held out the scepter as it began to glow. The magic device changed their clothes as the light died down.

“Woah, sweet!” Mikey checked himself out. He was wearing a brown leather cowboy hat, with a black bandana that went around his neck. His belt had a golden buckle on the front, with a holster to the side unlike the ones he had for his nun-chucks. This one had an actual gun inside! Not mention the cowboy boots that were on his feet, and a thin leather vest with fringe on the edges with tailored stars on the front. “Howdy! I’m a cowboy!”

Now he was a real cowboy! He turned, jaw dropping at Renet’s outfit. Her headdress was gone, her blond hair down in two side curls. She wore a leather hat as well, with a blue jean-dressy top with a pinto pattern skirt, followed by cowgirl boots. Her top had lace on the edges.

“Wow you look… beautiful,” Mikey sighed dreamily, his eyes turning into pink hearts. The time mistress blushed, twirling a blond lock.

“Come on,” she tugged onto Mikey’s arm. “According to the scepter there is a western saloon nearby. And don’t let down your guard.”

“Saloon?”

“A gathering place for many cowboys, but there are outlaws and criminals as well. It’s basically a bar. But it’s a good place as any to gather information.”

Mikey shrugged, following the assistant time master as they traveled ahead, near two desert hills. There they came upon a village, several horse wagons passing by as they came to the bar. “Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?” Mikey questioned, having second thoughts as they entered the building through the wooden saloon doors.

There were various strange men in the room, several at tables drinking. Many were doing drugs, others with ruffian clothing. Darts were thrown against a wall, barely missing several bodies passing by. Mikey bit his lip, following beside Renet as they came to the front desk. “How may I help you, fellow travelers?” The bar tender was cleaning a glass.

“We’re here for some information,” Renet pulled out her wallet, dangling the old fashioned coins onto the counter. The bar tender gasped, eyes widening at the sight. He wrapped his hands around the coins tenderly. “You don’t happen to have seen… some strange technology around have you?”

“Not that I’ve heard of no,” the bearded man shook his head. Renet’s hopeful expression fell. “But, I have heard of several men exchanging goods out in the streets,” he pointed with his finger. “They say they have something that is silver and glows blue,” he leaned over to whisper. Renet’s eyes widened, that was an exact description of her knuckledusters. The man grinned, taking the coins into his palm.

“Okay, thank you sir,” she bowed her head, snatching Mikey’s arm as they quickly left the saloon. “He said that some people have been smuggling goods around here, and judging from his description it sounded exactly like my knuckledusters.”

“So where do we start?” Mikey asked as the two of them stood out in the dirt path. They gazed around noticing several villagers walking by, others traveling by horseback.

“Maybe we can ask someone?”

“Hey sir,” Renet reached out to a stranger walking past. “Have you heard of some technology being traded around here? Where are you guys exchanging goods?”

“There are a few men that have set camp not too far from here for several days,” the man pointed east. “They’re traveling by wagons.”

“Thank you,” Renet nodded her head. She and Mikey following the kind stranger’s instructions. They followed the dirt path, until they came near a canyon. Sure enough there were several tents pitched, and an abandoned fire pit. There were animal furs displayed along the ground along with bodies, blood staining the desert sand. Renet gasped, bringing both hands to her mouth in horror. The wagons had been looted. Mikey’s eyes narrowed, stepping in front of her. “What happened here?”

Mikey’s eyes scanned the bloody scene, several of the men had gaping hole wounds most definitely caused by a bullet from a gun. The orange clad turtle knelt down to the nearest body, turning him over. Even this man’s sack was empty, and judging from the objects spilled all around. Someone had not only killed these men, but also robbed them.

“Bandits,” Michelangelo stood. “Or they were attacked by bounties.” Renet hummed, though she couldn’t look at the dead bodies. She remembered seeing a poster when they entered the saloon. It was a bounty that was for $5,000 in old west standards. Which in the turtle’s present time was actually a lot more.

“I think it’s-” Mikey pulled his head back in alarm, his ninja senses were tingling. They weren’t alone.

“RENET!” He tackled her against the ground just as there was a loud bang echoing through the arid air. The orange clad turtle swerved onto his side to find that someone was behind the boulders and not just one person, but several and they were armed with rifles. “Move!” Mikey shoved her behind a wagon as he took out his nun-chucks. He could use these to deflect the bullets.

“You have a pistol too!” Renet exclaimed quietly. The turtle gazed down to his holster.

“I know,” though he knew that if he used one of these weapons it could mean instant death. But they were already being attacked. The turtle took out the pistol, trying to peek behind the wagon to get a clear shot. However, a bullet grazed the side of the wagon tarp, barely missing the turtle’s head as Mikey ducked. Shell! That was too close. He shoved the pistol back into its holster. Better stick with his nun-chucks instead for this one.

“Mmmmfh!” Renet let out a strangled noise. Mikey turned his head as arms shot out from the back of the wagon, snatching Renet.

“Renet!” He wasted no time in tearing apart the cloth of the wagon to find that someone was already dragging Renet against the dirt, binding her wrists and ankles. “Let her go!” He swung his kusarigama chain to smack the man. However, he couldn’t react at the sound of a bang. Searing pain tore into thigh as the turtle was knocked back by the force of the impact.

His skin scrapped against the rock, wincing as the air was forced out from his lungs. He felt dizzy, his vision blurry as he could see distorted figures, dragging Renet away. “R-Renet…” he gasped, reaching out a desperate hand. He gazed down to find a deep bleeding hole in his leg. The turtle had been shot.

The turtle tried to force himself to move, but it was too late. The men had taken Renet and were already taking off on horseback. “NO!” He slammed his bloodied fist against the dirt. A sharp pang jolting up the length of his leg. Needles of light stabbed his vision. The edges dancing with black spots. The last thing he saw was a moving wagon out in the distant before the darkness overtook him.

-

When he awoke he found himself in a strange room. Mikey groaned, shifting to find that he was lying down on some sort of mat. Where was he?

“Don’t move too much,” he heard a feminine voice say. It was then that he came face to face with a lady, and a man beside her with an orange mustache.

“Huh?” He blinked upon noticing that his left leg was wrapped up with a bloodied bandage. There was a blood-stained cloth lying on the floor, with tweezers and surgical equipment, along with a murky bullet.

“We had to remove the bullet from the wound,” the lady began to elaborate. “The rest from the camp were dead, but we managed to save you.”

Mikey shifted, pulling himself into a sitting position. Were these strangers not afraid of him? It was still previous obvious that he was a mutant turtle.

“No worries,” the woman smile as if reading his thoughts. “We always see travelers dressed up as strange creatures, besides the Indians.”

Oh… well at least he didn’t have to explain himself. This was the Wild West after all. Outlaw country.

“Where am I?”

“We took you to the nearest outpost,” the man said, finally speaking for once. “It’s dangerous out there, you must be careful.”

The turtle felt something warm being placed into his hands. Some sort of corn pancake judging from the look and aroma. “Here, have a Johnnycake,” the woman smiled. “You need to rest.” Mikey nodded his head, taking a bit of the mini cake. It tasted like a cornmeal pancake. “You should stay away from deserted roads and bandit camps. There are a lot of bounties roaming around lately, especially Ryder and his gang.”

“Ryder?” Mikey chewed onto his food, taking another tentative bite.

“Yeah, he and his gang got their hands on some sort of strange tech, one that radiates blue energy.” Mikey choked on a piece of cake, coughing as he pounded his plastron.

“You okay?” The lady was leaning over him worriedly.

The turtle swallowed the food that had been temporarily lodged in the back of his throat. “He got the knuckledusters!?” The two blinked, perplexed at the strange word, glancing at each other. The man shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever that means, don’t you dare think about it. Ryder is the most wanted bounty in this region,” the man placed his hands onto his hips. “I’d avoid him at all costs.” The freckled turtle finished his food, hands dropping to his sides. So Renet had been kidnapped? He would get back at those men for taking the love of his life!

He balled his hands into fists, scowling.

“You shouldn’t be traveling alone,” the couple gently hauled him up. Mikey stayed silent. He knew that they were right, but then again he couldn’t really just trust anyone here. While he was grateful that these two kind strangers helped him, but he doubted that they would be able to help him to get back Renet. He knew how serious it was to not alter history while in the past. “We can drop you off at the nearest town.”

“Thanks,” Mikey nodded his head. That would do. Then he could try to contemplate a plan from there. They took him into their wagon, the man taking the reigns to urge the horses forward. Mikey rested in the back of the wagon, shell against a wooden beam. It didn’t take long less than thirty minutes before they arrived at the nearest town.

Mikey got out from the wagon, thanking the strangers as he waved them goodbye. His leg still hurt a bit, but at least they had taken care of it. Mikey walked ahead, passing a wooden pole. There was a poster hung on it, another wanted poster.

 _Ryder._ His eyes widened upon seeing the illustration of the man’s face. It was identical to the one he had seen behind that boulder, among others. So it was him! That bounty hunter had stolen Renet! Mikey crumpled the corner of the paper, tearing it off the pole.

The sum of the reward on this bounty was high. Either way, he had no choice. He bunched up the paper, shoving it into his belt. The turtle walked ahead nearing a saloon. Maybe he could ask for some directions here, and possibly get a horse since he would need some kind of transportation. Traveling on foot would be far too long of a journey.

He entered the bar, asking someone if he could possibly borrow a horse nearby. There were several outside, tied to a post. “And why would I lend you my horse?” The black-bearded man laughed, his friends shaking their heads around the table.

“Because, I’m going to catch this bounty,” Mikey slammed the wanted poster of Ryder onto the table. The men gasped sharply, several of them whispering as the black-haired stranger touched his beard pensively.

“You must be mad,” he laughed. He took another chug of his beer. “Why don’t you go catch yourself your own horse.”

Mikey sighed, pulling the posted back into his belt. This was useless. He wanted to strangle the man until he gave him permission. But then again, he knew better. The freckled turtle smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He turned to exit through the sliding saloon doors. If no one would allow him to borrow a horse, there was only one option left.

He’d have to steal one.

Mikey took out his nun-chuck, using the blade to cut off the rope as he leapt onto the black stallion. “Hyah!” He kicked his ankles against the horse’s sides to urge it into a gallop, sprinting down the dirt path.

“THAT’S MY HORSE!” He could hear hollering behind him.

“Sorry, dude!” Mikey yelled back, sparing a quick glance behind him. “I promise I’ll return it! Yah!”

“GET HIM!” He could hear screaming out in the distance along with men trying to saddle their horses to chase after him. But he was too far ahead of them, winding his way across the desert sand towards a shady pine forest. Now they’d lose track of him, not know which way he went.

Now he certainly felt like a true cowboy. Even this horse was an impressive one, with such velocity. “Good girl,” he patted her neck gently as the horse snorted in reply. Now what was he supposed to do? He continued down the winding dirt path. There was a sign ahead that had directions.

One of the arrows pointed to another town that was East, Summit Chapel, Clear peak Pine Woods, and Raider Canyon that was down further south.  
  


Where exactly was he supposed to go?

“AH!” Mikey steered his horse off to the side of the road just as several men on horseback raced past him. “RUN!” He could hear them scream. There was sound of gunshots firing in the air. Mikey steered his horse over further to the side, hopping off to roll behind a sage bush. The men that fled down the path had already disappearing, revealing two other men dressed like ruffians.

“We lost them!” One of them growled, clicking his pistol back into his belt. The other, younger in age turned noticing the black horse standing off to the side. “

“Hey look, there’s a horse. Someone’s gotta be around here.”

“You idiot!” The man larger in stature, elbowed the butt end of his rifle into the younger’s side from atop his horse. “Does it look anyone is around here? It’s obvious they abandoned the horse.”

“Maybe there’s some loot they’ve left behind?” The young gangster slid off his horse. “Just wait until Ryder hears about this.” Mikey’s eyes narrowed from behind the bush, silently pulling out his nun-chucks. He shuffled stealthily to the side before hurling his kusarigama chain at the man. The pistol was knocked from his belt as he gasped in shock.

“What the!?” Mikey sprang from behind the bush, sending a flying kick at the other man to knock him off his horse. The turtle snatched the rifle, having caught the criminal off guard. He aimed it directly at the man’s head.

“Tell me where Ryder is, or I’ll blow your head!” Mikey then used his other hand to fling the chain of his kusarigama, the metal wrapping around the younger gangster before he could reach his pistol. The man’s eyes widened in terror.

“Raider Canyon,” he gulped, pointing ahead. “That’s where his secret hideout is.” Mikey pursed his lips, shifting the rifle to the side as he fired it. The man screamed, yelping as he clasped onto both sides of his head in sheer horror. Mikey didn’t waste the opportunity to ram the other end of the rifle to knock the gangster unconscious.

“Why you!?” The youngest thrashed against the chains that held him bound. Michelangelo turned around to face him, dropping the rifle as he walked up towards the younger one. The boy’s eyes widened as Mikey neared him. “A turtle?...” he gasped as Mikey socked him in the face, rendering him unconscious as he loosened his chains around the guy’s body. At least these guys would be knocked out cold for a while. Mikey returned to saddle his horse, dashing towards the direction of where the sign towards Raider Canyon pointed.

-

“Let me go!” Renet thrashed against the ropes that held her wrists and ankles bound. She couldn’t believe it! She had been kidnapped by these thieves, but not only that… their leader was the most wanted bounty in this region. And worse of all, he had possession of her knuckledusters, the ones she had lost. But now he also had the time scepter in his grasp.

“What is this? Some sort of mythical staff?” He sneered, taunting the girl. Gunner and Silas, his two closet and most-trusted gang members spat upon the Amazonian Princess. Renet flinched, turning her head to the side in disgust.

“It’s my trinket, and it’s mine. Hand it back!” The leader turned, smirking as one side of his brown mustache perked up.

“It’s mine now, girl,” he leaned down using a finger to raise her chin. Renet recoiled, feeling sick to her stomach at the man’s proximity. When was the last time he had showered? She could still smell blood off his leather uniform. “What I take, belongs to me.”

“She doesn’t belong to you! Hands off my Wonder Warrior!” A voice split through the air, Renet gasping as chains wrapped themselves around Ryder’s wrists twisting him back.

It was Mikey! Renet took the opportunity slam her body against Gunner who was beside him, toppling the two of them against the rough dirt.

“Why you!?” Ryder used his other hand to pull out his pistol.

“MIKEY!” Renet screamed as the bounty fired his weapon at the freckled turtle. She recalled Mikey getting shot before, and was relived to see that he was okay. But she couldn’t watch this occur again!

Luckily, the turtle had used his other hand to spin his nun-chuck to deflect the flying bullets. All thanks to his rad ninjutsu skills, he could move with such stealth. Ryder’s eyes were wide in astonishment that this man had just deflected his bullets with a mere nun-chuck. He growled, tugging onto the chain that was bound to him. Mikey let go, allowing his weapon to smack the bounty in the face.

He rolled against the dirt, lunging through the air to tackle one of the other gang members. “Silas!” Gunner exclaimed, aiming his weapon at the freckled turtle as the blond-haired man was sent flying over the drop off of the canyon behind him. He was able to save himself by catching onto a branch, though now was stuck down below.

A bullet was fired as Mikey plopped his head into his shell, only the hat remaining. Gunner stared in disbelief, jaw dropping as Mikey popped his head back out, swinging his leg to kick the gangster in the stomach. He tumbled backwards, his rifle slipping from his grasp as he crashed into Ryder.

“You idiot!” Ryder shoved his comrade aside, lunging at Renet who was trying to wiggle herself free from her restraints. He held the pistol directly to Renet’s throat, smirking coyly.

Mikey froze, not daring to take a single step.

“I’ll kill her! I’ll kill with one shot!” Mikey’s eyes narrowed, turning into white slits. Renet had never seen such murderous expression on Mikey’s face before. His hand rested onto the edge of his belt, before flicking out something with such inhumane speed. The shuriken lodged itself into the hammer of the gun as Ryder fired the trigger.

Renet shut her eyes, awaiting the blinding pain that would explode her neck. Fortunately, it never came. She opened her eyes, gasping as Ryder pulled his pistol back.

“What!?” No matter how many times he clicked on the trigger the gun wouldn’t fire. Some strange ninja star had lodged itself into the hammer, preventing the weapon from igniting the projectile.

“Let my girlfriend go!” Mikey snarled, looming over the criminal.

“Or what?” Ryder sneered, pulling out the shuriken from the hammer of his gun. He turned, ready to fire. An ear-splitting impulse shattered the air. Renet flinched as crimson splotches burst in front of her. Ryder fell to his knees, howling as he clutched onto his leg that was now gushing out blood.

Mikey fired his pistol a second time, shooting the bounty’s other leg. The man fell to the side, groaning in agony. “You’re lucky that I have the guts to spare you,” Mikey growled, twirling his pistol as he blew the smoke wafting off the end. He then shoved it into his holster. His white eyes cleared, revealing baby blue orbs as he knelt down to free Renet from her constraints.

“Are you okay!?” He was tackled into a hug, Renet burying her face into his plastron. The turtle simply held her for a moment, squeezing her tightly. She was okay, she was here safe and sound in his arms. “Don’t you dare scare me like that!” He pushed her back, though still keeping her at arms’ length.

“I could say the same for you,” she cupped his cheeks. “I thought you were dead, you got shot!” One of her hands fell to the bandage that was still visible on his leg.

“Some kind strangers saved me. I’m okay. No one can get rid of me that easily.” He could see the tears flowing down Renet’s cheeks. She flung her arms around his neck, surprising him as her lips crashed against his. Mikey’s eyes were wide as saucers.

She was kissing him! Was this even real!? His heart was picking up speed, soaring inside his plastron. The turtle closed his eyes, the shock wearing off before returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer against him. Of course it was obvious that the two liked each other, and Renet had kissed him on the cheeks several times. But this was different. Kissing on the lips was a whole new level.

The freckled turtle could’ve sworn that he had died and had gone to heaven. This was pure bliss. He didn’t want it to end. Her lips were soft, sluiced against his own.

She tasted like vanilla.

“Mmm,” Mikey’s hands wandered, now moving to cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss. He was drowning in the delirious passion. Renet brought a hand up between them, pressing against his plastron gently pushing them apart. They were both heaving.

“I think,” Renet rasped, trying to catch the breath that had been so willfully stolen from her lips. “That’s enough for now, before things get too heated.” Mikey grinned upon noticing the red tint on her face. Her cheeks were rosy, she was adorable whenever she blushed. Though he himself could feel that his own cheeks were aflame as well.

“Of course,” he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead gently against hers. All that matter was that that they were finally back together. A pained grunt pulled both of them out from their love daze to find Ryder still lying against the ground. He was still injured, but obviously wasn’t dead since Mikey didn’t give him a killing blow.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot about him,” the turtle chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Take that, you jerk!” Renet sent a swift kick to his side, the criminal flinching in pain. “That’s for kidnapping me and stealing my stuff!” She bent over to take out the knuckledusters from her sack, along with the time scepter. Finally she had her belongings back. She then used the scepter to full heal Michelangelo’s wound as if nothing occurred.

“I think I know what to do with him,” Mikey took out the wanted poster from his belt. Renet turned, noticing the cheeky grin plastered on Mikey’s face. The reward on the bounty was exceptionally high.

She smiled, raising her hand to high-five her turtle mutant boyfriend. “I like how you think, Mikey.”

-

The two of them had taken Ryder onto Mikey’s stallion returning back to the lodge where Mikey had previously stolen the horse. The man was standing outside the bar, leaning against the wall as Mikey took the rope of his black mare, dropping it.

“See? I told you I’d bring back your horse,” he told the man. “But I also brought this,” he turned gesturing to Renet who shoved Ryder forward. The man gasped in astonishment, others coming over to see what the commotion was about. Mikey held out the wanted poster. “I’ve caught the bounty. Now where’s my reward?”

-

They were taken to the sheriff station, the officers seizing Ryder and hand cuffing his wrists, dragging him off to a prison cell. The turtle smiled, leaning against the front desk as the bail bondsman hand him two heavy sacks of money. “Here is your reward. $5,000.”

“Sweet,” Mikey took both sacks. He and Renet exited the building.

“That’s $5,000 here, but in your time that’s technically $113,000 dollars.”

“No way!...” Mikey’s jaw dropped at this estimate. That was a humungous amount of money! He clenched the two bags close to his plastron. Boi was he one lucky turtle.

“Thanks again, for helping me,” they had walked away so nobody could see them, out from sight. Renet activated the time scepter a portal appearing.

“No problemo, anything for you, Princess.” Renet leaned closer to peck his lips. The turtle closed his eyes, his legs turning into jelly. His heart hammered inside his plastron as she pulled back.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, you can count on it.”

“If you need any more help, you know where to find your cute turtle,” Mikey winked at her. Renet blushed as she hugged him once more. She waved goodbye as Mikey stepped through the portal.

Ah, she had to admit that it was fun to work alongside Mikey. She couldn’t wait to see him again.

-

Mikey stepped through the portal appearing into the hallway of the lair that led to the bedrooms. Now he was back home again.

“Did you hear that?” He could hear voices nearing closer. Sure enough, this three brothers appeared from the stairs that led to the hallway. And none of them looked happy.

“Where the heck have ya been!?” Raphael demanded.

“Uh…” Mikey blinked, still holding the heavy bags of money in his grasp.

“You’ve been gone for three days!” Leo exasperated, blinking several times. “And- where did you get all that money? And what are you wearing? And is that a gun?!” He questioned, face becoming pallid upon noticing their youngest brother holding two heavy sacks of money bags.

“I’m a cowboy!” Mikey grinned, “and let’s just say that I caught myself an outlaw.” Now his brothers walked up to him, surrounding him.

“You what?” Leo’s eyes were wide as saucers. Mikey giggled, finding Leonardo’s speechless expression hilarious.

“Dudes, you should totally see your faces right now.”

“Is that western money!?” Donatello had opened one of the sacks that Mikey held, peering inside. “From the 18th century!?” The genius gasped sharply. “This is…. $113,000 dollars!”

“No way!” Raph leaned over to peer into the sack along with Donatello. Mikey chuckled, Leonardo looked as if he were about to faint from shock.

“Awesome right? I helped Renet back in the Wild West, and the best part was she kissed me!” Mikey pointed to his lips. He sighed dreamily, “it was so rad I’m telling you! And then we caught a bounty, and I got this reward.” His older brothers’ jaws dropped, nearly toppling to the floor. “And now we’re rich!”


End file.
